


金东｜天生一对

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东｜天生一对

在二十九岁之前，李鹤东一直很满足于Beta这个身份所带来的好处，诸如永远不会受到信息素发情热这些乱七八糟东西的干扰。

后台哪个粗心的Omega忘带抑制剂啦，酒局又有人喝大发了收不住味儿啦，都与他无关。

他想自己下半辈子大概会就这样逍遥自在下去，或是找个Beta陪着过日子，反正不会和另两种性征的人有什么瓜葛。

毕竟AO的组合才是最为稳固的两性关系，Beta本身没有信息素也闻不到别人的味道，就像一盘开水白菜，吃过见过的食客哪个愿意委屈自己的舌头。

再者说，李鹤东真的没兴趣天天头顶整片青青草原。谁让信息素这东西还有契合度一说，要是遇上了高契合度再勾出个天雷地火，那些Beta伴侣们真是被绿得不行。

直到他遇见了谢金，谢金是个Alpha。

优秀、单身、缺搭档的Alpha偏偏在班主列出的一串名单里，挑中了李鹤东这棵不解风情的Beta老铁树。

而后事实证明，只要养护得当，万年铁树也能开花。

谢金这个人，就好像他经常给李鹤东茶杯里接的温水一样，看着平淡，摸着暖手，真喝进嘴里才能觉出一丝甜来。

当然水甜是因为谢老先生关爱徒孙悄悄往里加了蜂蜜。

但这并不妨碍李鹤东一面咬牙威胁人不许把自己嗜甜这事儿抖落出去，一面不自觉享受起了新搭档台上台下的照顾。

两个人的日子过得充实且有意义，上新活走商演，参加节目拿了名次，又回到小园子继续磨砺。

李鹤东都快忘了自己只是个普通Beta的时候，被一场意外猝不及防地推到了谢金怀里。

  
-

那晚散场后他们照旧在园子里签名，李鹤东连写了二十多遍李好车后才被粉丝们放过，和谢金一道往两条路外的收费停车场走。

有个姑娘像是同路的样子，亦步亦趋地跟在谢金身侧不远处。过马路时，她还在看手机里刚刚录下的视频险些被像喝了假酒一样东摇西晃的电动车撞倒。

是谢金及时伸手拽了她一把，不至于让明天社会版新闻上多添一条「德云社相声演员眼见粉丝血溅当场」。

奇怪的是，那人道了歉后便捂着脸着急忙慌地跑开了。

李鹤东掏着车钥匙随口说了句，你是摸人姑娘手了怎么的看给人吓的。谢金像是想到什么似地咧嘴笑了笑，告诉他那姑娘被吓得一下没注意信息素就漏了出来，估计是刚分化没多久。

谢金收拢长腿坐进了副驾，正等李鹤东问下一句她是什么味儿的呢，人却没声了，沉着脸挂了档就往外开。

“东子？”

“我刚想起来我西面还有个局，您下个路口打车回吧。”

语气平静听不出喜怒，但李鹤东话里疏离的逐客意味还是给谢金吓得够呛。他仔细回想了一遍刚发生的事很快回过神来，估计是因为Beta闻不到信息素？

谢金向来洁身自好又对单位里头的徒子徒孙没兴趣，搭档还是个Beta，因而俩人过得那叫一相安无事。可不是省心日子过多了，忘记李鹤东应该有些忌讳这个嘛，毕竟人家这长相脾气比A还A。

“那个我没别的意思，就是想跟你说刚刚那姑娘的信息素是…”

“行了到地儿了，您快下去吧。”

话音未落便被一阵急刹赶下了车，谢金对着空气里留有余音的轰鸣引擎声和不怎么好闻的尾气讷讷说了一句。

“是榴莲味的…”

-

李鹤东八百年没喝高过了，得亏是在相熟朋友的酒吧里醉的。从他兜里掏手机对着满面红晕的脸解锁，打开通讯录翻出谢金的电话打过去报地址，再给李鹤东开了听可乐插了根管儿让他撮着。

一套动作行云流水，和小十年前类似场景唯一的区别大概就是以前通常打的都是李云杰的电话，还得冒着被李家大哥连带着教育一番的风险。

哦，还有以前哪有苹果呀，诺基亚不用输密码还省事。

你问这次为什么找了谢金来把这尊大佛请走？

没听见人在那叫唤半天「谢爷」了嘛。

如果说李鹤东捧哏最大的优点是不搅和（并不），李鹤东朋友最大的爱好就是看热闹不嫌事大。

总之谢金到了闹哄哄的酒吧，收获的就是只乖乖趴在吧台前嘴里咬着根吸管安静得快睡着的奶东本东。

以及见到他后一个踉跄的拥抱。

-

打车，回家，开门。

一连串没怎么过脑子的行为后，谢金才意识到在李鹤东醉成这样的情况下把人带回了自己家，似乎是个错误的选择。

打车送回大兴远是远了点，好歹不用被李鹤东抱着不撒手还瞎蹭。天地良心，谢金是真打算把人扔自己床上，然后再去客房凑活一晚的。

“东子你先松开，我给你倒水去。”

谢金试图和扒在他身上还叫嚷着渴的醉鬼讲道理，没成功，李鹤东已经抬腿圈上他膝盖还伴有逐渐往上滑的趋势。

干了。

空气中的白茶味隐隐约约四散开去，那是少有人闻的属于谢金的信息素，他一向良好的自制力濒临瓦解。

偏偏罪魁祸首的手还在他后颈的腺体上不住摩挲，李鹤东迷迷糊糊凭借本能张嘴咬上了上去，谢金没躲。浓郁的血腥气从李鹤东嘴里漫开，但除了铁锈味，其余什么都闻不到。

谁让他是个没用的Beta呢。沾了一嘴血的李鹤东恍恍惚惚地半醒过来，满脑子都是这个自暴自弃的念头。

“谢金，我们做吧。”

李鹤东感觉自己浑身哪哪都难受，胃部隐隐泛起阵阵酸意，但他还是坚持着撑起上半身对准谢金的嘴角轻轻印了一吻，与刚刚近乎粗暴的啃咬判若两人。

谢金拿不准这人究竟醉没醉，只能咬牙吸着凉气，僵着大半边身子任凭李鹤东细密的吻一点一点沿着颈侧往下流连。

衬衫扣子很快就被解到了胸腹，李鹤东的手迅速伸了进去摸上一粒乳珠反复揉搓，像想把这朵花苞连根掐下来似的。

命还是要顾的，谁知道醉鬼下一秒是温柔的天使还是残忍的恶魔。谢金挣扎着把李鹤东不安分的手攥进了自己掌心，埋在胸前的顺毛脑袋颤巍巍地抬起望向他。

从谢金半倚在床头的这个角度望去，李鹤东那双水汪汪的大眼睛，泛红的眼尾，沾着血渍的唇瓣无一不传达着主人的欲望。

就两个字，操我。

“东子，谁说话不算数谁小狗，可是你先撩的我。”

谢金摘了眼镜喘着粗气同人做着最后的商量，额间豆大的汗珠垂到鼻尖将坠不坠，被李鹤东伸着一小截粉嫩的舌尖舔掉了。

“咸。”

他还砸吧砸吧嘴作出了评价。

忍到极致的男人心头那根弦彻底绷断了，毫不犹豫地把怀里的人翻了个身，脑子里什么前戏什么扩张都被抛到了九霄云外。

谢金跪在床上像扒烤乳猪似地把李鹤东下半身两条裤子一块儿甩到了地板上，扶起柔软的腰肢把人按成了跪趴式。

拇指贴上浅浅的腰窝捏了捏，又移向了两瓣雪白饱满的臀肉，修长的指尖摸索到红润的穴口，急迫地揉搓起含蓄的褶皱。  
  
李鹤东努力抬腰不压着胃，还尽力把臀部往后耸，腿上肌肉不得不绷得极紧，连脚指都蜷成了一团。这直接导致了谢金的手在紧闭的穴口前空打转却不得其门而入。

Beta的身体不能同Omega一样在情动时自动分泌汁液，但李鹤东此刻被完全勾起的情欲不会因此减灭。前面的物件因为酒精的缘故勃不起来，只能半软着荡在囊袋间垂头丧气，后头的空虚又无法被填补。

情欲无端，摧人心肝。

“快…快点进来…”

李鹤东难耐地往棉麻床单上磨了磨胸前两粒饱满红果，忍不住出声催促起身后人的进程。谢金闻言俯身，张嘴准确含住了李鹤东的耳垂轻咬了两口，惹得他脖子侧面又出了一层细密的冷汗。

“宝贝儿你后头太紧了……”

谢金两句荤话还没说完，李鹤东已经身体发颤地开始低吼了，混着几不可闻的呜咽声。

“闭嘴！不就是嫌弃老子不是O没水吗…不做你给我滚…谢金你他妈到底行不行…”

“你在胡说什么呢，这样做下去会出事的不用润滑…”

谢金察觉到身下人的不对劲，强忍着生理冲动屈身抱住了李鹤东光洁的后背，音量骤升的驳斥被李鹤东突如其来的细碎抽泣打断了。

“谢金你凶我…我不是Omega闻不到你们那些狗屁信息素…操起来没有…”

眼看着侧边委屈巴巴的小嘴越说越离谱，谢金当机立断地凑过去送上一个缠绵温柔的深吻，堵住了他的话头。

这个傻子怕是不知道自己现在这幅样子有多勾人。

舌与舌追逐着掠夺彼此的呼吸，胶着的唇缓缓分开又牵连出两缕莹亮的银丝。李鹤东闭着眼睛打了个餍足的哭嗝，带着满满的酒气混着可乐味。他倒是闻不着谢金清淡雅致的茶香，谢金却是闻着他这身烟酒气老半天了。

无奈地在人耳畔留了句「宝贝等我一分钟」，然后翻身下床往浴室拿了瓶乳霜回来。真是空窗空太久，家里连管润滑都没备着。

早知道东哥爱他爱得哭成这样，自己还打什么春风化雨细润无声的长远战术。

谢金草草撸了两把自己早已硬挺的阳具略微纾解了下需求，拧开瓶盖挤了一大坨霜膏在手心化开，用指头蘸着开始往菊穴里送。一手往前摸到李鹤东还没完全硬起来的阴茎细细套弄伺候着，一手在后头卖力开拓，没几下便搅出了咕叽水声，又添了两指继续冲刺着内里软肉间的一处硬块。

“嗯…快点…不要手…”

李鹤东前后俱被照顾到了，扭着胯嘤咛着催人进来。谢金两手都被滑腻的体液包裹着被泡得湿漉漉的，坏心眼地把抽出来的三指杵到李鹤东嘴边，破开毫无防备的唇齿插了进去。

“饿了是不是，上面这张嘴先吃口热乎的，乖～”

“唔你他妈…”

脏字儿还没说完，谢金就扶着早已迫不及待的兄弟进了饥渴得闭都闭不拢的水帘洞作客。李鹤东嘴里含着他的指头反复舔舐自己身上流出来的东西，穴里嫩肉瞬间裹住了肿胀的肉棒，层层叠叠的褶皱吸附在龟头上急速蠕动，想要把整根驴玩意儿一下子吃进去。

李鹤东不自觉地往谢金精瘦的腹部耸动腰肢，终于，全根没入，只剩一副卵蛋撞在臀缝上啪啪作响。打桩机般的抽送频率从人身下榨出了一股股汁液，噗滋水声在寂静夜里和粗重的喘息声交相辉映，彰显着这场情事的激烈热情。

谢金觉得李鹤东此刻已经变作了一团云朵，软和地任凭男人操干。情欲流转，轮回化雨，从两人紧密贴连的下半身流出被快速抽插的性器搅成了细密的白沫，从谢金翕动的唇瓣流出变成了一声声甜腻深情的呢喃爱语，从李鹤东迷离又澄清的眼里流出凝成泪珠挂在羽睫上开出了透明的花。

每一次抽插都摩擦到了李鹤东浅浅的敏感点，前端每次挺入又可以撞到深处Beta早已萎缩的生殖腔口。被肉仞生生破开从未使用过的那处时，酥麻的快感夹杂着疼痛，如同身上裂开了许许多多的小口子又被粘稠的蜂蜜淋了满身。

痛并快乐着。

尚存一丝理智的谢金在手指被李鹤东的虎牙咬断前把手收了回来，无法抑制的呻吟声在同一时刻倾泻出来。

“进…进来…都给我呜…爷…”

谢金扬着嘴角伸手去抓李鹤东攥紧在枕头边缘的手，滑入指缝握成了十指紧扣的样式。下身抽送得更狠，频繁地撞击生殖腔口，让门户为自己彻底大开。

后穴阵阵急促的收缩后一股淙淙热流迎面浇上了Alpha挺翘的龟头，李鹤东攀上高潮爽到筋挛不已，彻底维持不住身型塌腰倒在了被浸透的床铺上。

谢金被突如其来的热情绞弄憋得胸口起伏不平，汗水把健身见效后略有些鼓胀的肌肉染得莹亮亮。他也不再忍耐，重重破开紧致的生殖腔，精关一松，几股白浆就陆续冲进了李鹤东体内。

Beta因为喝高了不够敏感迟迟发泄不了的阴茎也跟着抖了抖，射出一股寡淡的精液，细心体贴的肉棒还在李鹤东依旧紧缠的花穴中缓慢抽插，替他延长好不容易到来的前端高潮。

“东子，我爱你。”

什么Alpha Beta Omega，只要是你，怎么都好。

我们天生一对，天命钦点。

谁说白茶不能配烈酒，我就爱吃开水白菜。

谢金抱着李鹤东软乎乎的身子，嗅着空气里不算好闻的体液交织又混着自己信息素的味道，在心里默默想着。

END.


End file.
